The Battle of Hoth
The Battle of Hoth is the fifth scenario of the Darth Vader campaign. Darth Vader launches an attack on the Rebel base on Hoth, bringing Veers' AT-AT walkers against the unprepared Rebel forces. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Destroy the Rebel Airbases located at Echo Station 5-7. * Darth Vader and the AT-AT Blizzard 1 (General Veers) must survive. * Destroy the Main Power Generator. * Destroy the Ion Cannon. * Infiltrate Echo Base and locate key Rebel personnel. * Destroy what is left of Echo Base. Hints # The Rebels have learned from Yavin; they are prepared to flee with all resources and personnel at a moment's notice. Find and destroy the Rebel Airbases as quickly as possible. # The Rebels' powerful shields have forced us to land outside their base. Take out the Main Power Generator to bring those shields down. # The presence of the Ion Cannon is a threat to our Star Destroyers. Take it out, so the fleeing Rebels will fall right into our grasp. Players Player * (Galactic Empire): The player starts with a large army to the north. They must attack the Rebel bases, one by one, and destroy important structures to defeat the Rebel Alliance. Allies * (Galactic Empire): Some Probots that will scout the map from time to time. Enemies * (Rebel Alliance): The first base the player encounters. They have two Light Turrets, two Troop Centers, and some Troopers and Hvy Mounted Troopers. * (Rebel Alliance): The second base. They have Troopers and Hvy Mounted Troopers, and some Artillery. The player must destroy their Airbases, which will give the player some reinforcements. * (Rebel Alliance): The third enemy base. They have Hvy Troopers, Hvy Mounted Troopers, Artillery, Mech Destroyers, Strike Mechs, and Airspeeders. The player must destroy their Main Power Generator, which will disable all the Shield Generators. * (Rebel Alliance): The fourth enemy base. They have Light Turrets, Hvy Troopers, Hvy Mounted Troopers, Airspeeders, Strike Mechs, and Mech Destroyers. The player must destroy their Ion Cannon to get reinforcements. * (Alliance): The fifth and final enemy base. They have [[Medium Turret]s, Repeater Troopers, Grenade Troopers, Adv Mounted Troopers, Strike Mechs, Mech Destroyers, Assault Mechs, and Airspeeders. The player must wipe them from the map. * (Rebel Alliance): A few Troopers standing in Echo Station 5-7. They have little impact on the scenario. Strategy First, the player must head south, through Echo Station 3-T-8. The Troopers and Hvy Mounted Troopers can be taken out by Hvy Strike Mechs, while the Turrets can be destroyed with Artillery. There will also be some Wampas on the path. The player then reaches Echo Station 5-7, where the Airbases must be destroyed. The hints suggest that the player is on a time limit, but this is not true; they can spend as much time on the task as they want. The enemy Artillery should be countered with Hvy Mounted Troopers. Veers' reinforcements will arrive, giving the player access to Hvy Assault Mechs. Head north to attack the Main Power Generator, but make sure that Blizzard 1 (Veers' AT-AT) is never in danger. Once the Power Generator is down, the yellow player will surrender, and all Shield Generators on the map are destroyed. The player continues north, to the Ion Cannon. Taking down the Ion Cannon will cause the teal player to surrender, and the player can meet up with Darth Vader's reinforcements to the north. The time has come to attack Echo Base to the west. Echo Base is heavily defended, with Medium Turrets and Fortresses, and the enemy uses Repeater Troopers, Adv Mounted Troopers, and Assault Mechs. Destroy all military buildings, as they will continue to train troops. Once the player reaches the western corner, the Millennium Falcon and Luke's X-Wing will fly off, and the player will be told to destroy what is left of Echo Base. It's possible to shoot down the Millennium Falcon and the X-Wing, but there is no reason to do so. Send the remaining forces against what's left of Echo Base. Keep Vader and Blizzard 1 alive, and make sure that the army is kept together (for example, never let the Assault Mechs go anywhere without Strike Mechs nearby, as enemy Mounted Troopers can be very dangerous if they get too close). Destroy Echo Base to end the scenario. Category:Darth Vader scenarios